Talk:Gypsy Danger vs Monster X, MechaGodzilla, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Orga and Megalon/@comment-26173697-20150911005612/@comment-70.181.115.221-20151013021623
1) Lol, Gyaos from Gamera can survive re-entry no problem. And he’s one of the weaker monsters form the Gameraverse. And Godzillaverse monsters are >>> than Gameraverse monsters in general. A weak monster from a universe that has monsters that are inferior to Godzillaverse monsters is fully capable of performing all of Gipsy’s durability feats no problem. That’s a fact, so deal with it. 2) Nuke, nuke, nuke. God damn. It is like that is all you guys can bring up for Gipsy’s defense. He gets severely damaged, rag-dolled, and thrown around all the dang time from the kaijus he faces. He performs horribly from blows from kaijus, and that is perfectly clear from the movie. (His durability is A##! LOL). GFW Godzilla took a meteor to the face that destroyed the entire surrounding area in a huge *** explosion and yet he was still in serious freaking pain from Monster X's beams. I am going to assume said beams form Monster X are NOT as strong as what the meteor did. Kiryu-Godzilla took his own beam exploding in his face from Mothra's powder and barely even flinched, and yet he dropped like a rock from Kiryu's Hyper Maser, which is nowhere near as explosive. So the argument that Gipsy Danger is very durable (He is not at all, LOL) just because he took a nuke underwater is just ASININE to the extreme. A more focused attack can do more damage than a widely spread attack in the kaiju-verse. That’s a fact, so deal with it. 3) “Pacific Rim kaijus have the same destructive capabilities as Godzillaverse monsters.” FALSE! While the PR kaijus are probably around Showa level in terms of destructive capabilities at best, (Being generous there) they are nowhere near Heisei or Millenium level. Look at Final Wars Rodan. He can level entire buildings as a whole JUST BY MERELY FLYING NEAR THEM! AKA not even touching them. Final Wars Rodan isn’t as powerful as his Heisei incarnation, since he lacks his beam and Rodan in general is not up there with the toughest Godzilla monsters. He’s probably slightly above average. But that’s the point, an average Godzillaverse monster (Rodan) is already FAR more impressive in destructive capability than any of the PR kaiju. Plus, unlike the PR kaijus, the monsters from the Godzilla movies (Heisei and Millenium movies) never intended to destroy all buildings in sight, they were just doing their thing in the films (other than Godzilla Final Wars). 4) “Gipsy won’t get crushed from Godzilla’s weight!” FALSE! Go to the 2:24 mark in this vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiQLBgGwmmo . You clearly see Gipsy struggling to hold up Leatherback and barely tossed him to the ground. Leather Back is only 3,000 tons (I rounded his weight UP). The lightest Godzilla is 20,000 tons. Imagine in that scene, suddenly 6 more Leatherbacks went on top of them (7 Leatherbacks = lightest Godzilla’s weight). Can Gipsy hold up 7 Leatherbacks at once? HECK NO! He will get crushed. Let alone heavier Godzilla incarnations out there. Once Godzilla has Gipsy Danger under his foot, it’s game over, no “buts” and no “what if’s” 5) “Gipsy’s striking power is equal to Godzilla’s Striking power.” Again, FALSE! Gipsy’s striking power never impressed me. All the punches he did on the kaijus was prolong the fight. It was Gipsy’s weapons that brought down the Kaijus, NOT his punches. Meanwhile, Godzilla busted up Heisei Mechagodzilla (One of the most durable characters in the Godzillaverse since he took at least 5 spiral ray shots) with his mere swipes (That’s striking power). 6) You also need to consider how Gipsy’s pilots use their sword. They only use it when the situation is very critical. They don’t use it right off the bat. In his fight against King Ghidorah, Gipsy Danger will get destroyed long before the pilots even think of using their sword, thinks to Ghidorah’s gravity beams. Anyone with a long range weapon will be a HUGE problem for Gipsy and the other Jaegers, which is why Otachi was such a huge threat; she had a long range weapon. Seeing what the gravity beams can do, Gipsy will get destroyed from just a few shots. For more on why Gipsy will get destroyed from the Gravity beams, read # 2 again.